Switched Roles
by Sw33TDreamz.leddie
Summary: In my story Loren is the Rock star and Eddie is the high school. Loren and Eddie are the same they both high school graduates the same 's dad still left and Nora isn't and rock star , Katy isn't alive. Eddie is taking off a year in college to pursue a career in music there is contest. Some stuff are left the same. READ ON TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_In my story Loren is the Rock star and Eddie is the high school. Loren and Eddie are the same they both high school graduates the same 's dad still left and Nora isn't and rock star , Katy isn't alive. Eddie is taking off a year in college to pursue a career in music there is contest. Some stuff are left the_ same.

**Avalon**

Jake:Loren are you ready

Loren:YEAH!

Jake:Great!You're gonna kill it

Loren:Thanks Jake!

Stage Manager:Loren you're on in 10

**Eddie and Ian**

Eddie:I still can't believe we're here!

Ian:Me neither mate!

Eddie:There she is, she's about to perform

Ian:Hey! mate don't faint on me

Eddie:She's to get his words out

**After the show**

Loren:That felt so great!

Jake:You did great.

Loren:Thanks Jake!

Jake:My go do something fun you deserve it.

Loren:Alright!

Jake:But meet at my office at 10'o'clock sharp so we can enter songs for the contest.

Loren:I'll be there

Jake:See you tomorrow!

Loren:bye!

**Duran House**

Eddie:Hey Pops!

Max:Hey son! How was the concert?

Eddie:Pops it was great but,guess what?

Max:What?

Eddie:While she was singing came up to me and literally grab my hand and held for like to 5 seconds

Max:That's Awesome!She as good taste.

Eddie:Pops!

Max:Sorry, so did you're enter song for her contest.

Eddie:Yeah!

one?

Eddie:Something in the air

Max:I love that one! You're definitely gonna win this.

Eddie:Thanks Pops!Goodnight

Max:Goodnight Son!

Eddie goes into his room and starts tweeting lyrics to Loren.

**Loren**

Loren gets out of the elevator and opens her door.

Loren:What the hell is going do you not remember you have a girlfriend!

Cameron:Loren! I can ex-

Loren:NO! WERE DONE!OUT! YOU AND HER.

Cameron walks slams the door and picks up her laptop and she the lyrics and reply's.

Loren:These lyrics are amazing thank you LorenTateFan1 you're very special!


	2. Chapter 2:Picking songs

**Jake's Office**

Loren walks into Jake's office.

Jake:The Lovely Loren Tate has entered the building!

Loren:Hey Jake! Let's get started on these songs.

Jake:Yes Let's get started!

Loren:So I'm going to start with this one Eddie in the air.

Jake:I listened to that really like it!

Loren:Okay then I'm going to listen to this one last if the rest of them are terrible.

Jake:Okay!

**Duran house**

Ian:Hey mate come in here now!

Eddie:What's wrong!

Ian:Nothing! It looks like Loren and That IDIOT Cameron are over!

Eddie:Ian I seriously don't have time for jokes!

Ian:chuckles and says"I'm not joking seriously"

Eddie:Ian if you're l-

Eddie takes a look at the laptop.

Ian:It looks like i deserve an apology mate.

Eddie:I can't believe this happening! He says with smirk on his face.

Ian:You're never gonna get with someone as HOT as Loren,especially Loren Tate the Rock star.

Eddie:Thanks for the self boat of confidence Ian.

Ian:"Sorry mate but if I can't you can't."he says as he shrugs his shoulders and walks.

Eddie:Rain check,you must have forgotten who got rejected by a bunch of cheerleaders in high school.

Ian:I'm way hotter now.

Eddie:You look the same

Ian:Whatever mate!

Eddie chuckles and goes back in his room and looks at the Loren's reply.

Eddie:Oh my God!

**Jake's office**

Loren:Okay I have my Top ten.

_Don't remember all the people from the show so I'm picking random names._

Jake:Tell me so I can announce them later on today.

Loren:Um...Tatum Jones,Blanca Martinez,Eddie Duran,Chase Henderson,Mason Clark,Lyric Johnson,Martin Blue,Emily Craw, Avalon Greene and John Red.

Jake:Alrighty then that's all for today but tomorrow here same time for Top Five.

Loren's phone rings.

Loren:Hello?

Melissa:Hey Girly!Do you wanna do something after your meeting because I'm back in town?

Loren: Yeah totally I'm leaving Jake's office now where do you wanna go?

Melissa:Um...MK's big opening is tonight wanna go?

Loren:Yeah,but meet me at my house.

everything alright?

Loren hangs up the phone.

Loren:ByeJake! See you tommorow!

Jake I wanna here more songs Miss I wanna be like Adele.

Loren:I have two for you to you listen to and stop mocking me!

Loren walks out the door.

**Duran house**

Max:Hey Thing one and My son are you guys coming to Mk's opening tonight because If are I need to know?

Eddie and Ian: Yeah! If you're leaving now we'll meet you there.

you in a bit.

Ian:What if Loren Tate is there.

Eddie:Ian be serious.

Ian:I'm sorry I'm trying to live out loud or dream out loud whatever they say on that T.V show.

Eddie:Ian what the hell are you talking about?And it's dream out what T.V show?

Ian:I don't just seem to be the right time to say it right?

Eddie:Sure Ian let's go man.

**Loren's Penthouse**

Loren:Mel are you ready?

Melissa:Let's go!

Loren & Melissa get out the elevator say bye to Jeffery and leave.

**Eddie & Ian are already at the & Loren on their way inside.**

**MKClub**

Loren & Melissa enter the club.

Loren:Let's get a drink.

Melissa:Let's

Loren & Melissa walk up to the bar and someone turns around and Loren gets drink spilled all over her shirt.

Person:I'm so sorry I didn't see you!

Loren:It's fine.

Person:"No it's really not here let me pay for it".Taking out his wallet

Loren:No it's fine I have another one just like it at home it's fine.

As they both look up they get caught in eachothers eyes.

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3,WHICH BE UP SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3: they meet

**MK CLUB**

Eddie:Wait your Loren Tate.I'm a huge fan.

Loren:Thanks Eddie!

Eddie:How do you know my name?

Loren:"I personally know your father"**she says and flashes him a smile.**

Eddie:Yeah we're definitely having a talk later,How can you not tell your son you know Loren !

Loren:"He probably thought you'd freak out or faint"**she chuckles.**

Ian walks up and says"I'm surprise he hasn't yet"

Ian:Hi I'm Ian.

**Loren says Hi,but didn't seem to interested in Ian she really just wanted to talk to Eddie more,which Eddie noticed and smiled.**

Loren:"Eddie this is my best friend Melissa,Melissa this Eddie"**as she flashes him a smile once again.**

**Melissa really wanted to talk to Ian and Ian also really wanted talk with Melissa so he asked for a drink leaving Loren and Eddie alone knowing that's what they wanted anyway.**

Loren:So Eddie you entered a song for my Songwriting Contest?

Eddie:Yeah!How do you know? "That was a stupid question"**he says blushing looking down hoping Loren didn't catch it and she did.**

Loren:I might as well tell you'll figure it out later on tonight."I remember writing your name down for my Top Ten Finalists and I'll probably write it down again for Top Five but then again you spill your drink on me so probably not"**she said as his eyes widened**

Loren:Just kidding!

Eddie:Do you wanna sit down?

Loren:"Yeah thanks"she** said as she sat down with across from each other**

Eddie:How come we never met and my dad knows you?

Loren:Has your dad been hanging out with a women lately?

Eddie:Yeah,she has light brown hair probably five foot three or four.

Loren:That's my mom.

Eddie:Wow! My Dad has a lot to explain.

Loren:**she chuckles**"Their the only people I'm close to"

Eddie:"What about Cameron"**he said knowing their broken up**

Loren:We not together anymore,but I don't really care we weren't that close about you is there an High school girl in your life?

Eddie:You think I'm in High school?

Loren:What you're not in High school?

Eddie:If a twenty-year-old guy is supposed to be in High school I guess so.

Loren:Oh my god! I'm sorry.

Eddie:"It's better than forty right"he said as he flashes a smile at her as she smile back.

Loren phone rings as Eddie gets lost his thoughts.

**Eddie's Thoughts**

_Man she's even hotter up close and her eye's they literally sparkle they're so big and brown and am I so nervous around I've known her for 2 hours and I feel I've known her forever. _

Loren:It's almost twelve ! I had fun hanging out with you maybe we can do it some other time.

Eddie:Totally.

As Loren was about to leave she forgot Melissa took the car.

Loren:That's just great Melissa took the car.

Eddie:I can take you home.

Loren:But Ian took your car.

Eddie:We took Car Service to get here.

Loren:Okay

**10 ten minutes later**

Loren & Eddie finally reached Loren Penthouse and Eddie hoped out of the car just to open the door and held his hand so she could get out.

Loren:"Oh"**she says as she grabs his hand and he walks her to the elevator not letting her hand**

Loren:Tonight was fun!

Eddie:Is was.

Loren:Before can I have your number so we can hang out again.

Eddie:Yeah here.

Loren and Eddie exchange number.

Loren:"Thanks. Goodnight I'll See you later"**she said then she kissed him on his cheek which made him blush and his about to walk into the elevator until Eddie pulls her into a hug and he kissed her on her cheek which also made her blush.**

Eddie:"Goodnight"**he said as he let her go**

Loren:Bye!

**I sorry but no more Leddie moments until after the contest which is probably the next the KISS is coming I promise give me some idea please!**


	4. Chapter 4:THE CONTEST

**MK CLUB**

Loren is backstage talking to ,Nora,Eddie,Max,Ian are talking except Eddie because he trying to figure how he's gonna get through this stage fright he see Loren walks on stage,it's like all his worries fade when he's she's or is with her and he doesn't know why.

Loren:Okay! Let's get this party started.**she says looking around and makes eye contact with Eddie then her smile gets even bigger.**

Loren:So were gonna start with Tatum,then Blanca then Eddie.

**Thirty Minutes Later it**

**Eddie was about to perform he got on stage introduce himself and the name of his song as soon as he was about to sing he ran off stage.**

Eddie:What's wrong with me?

Loren:Nothing it's just Stage Fright you'll get over it.

Eddie:I wish.

Loren:It's happens to everyone.

Eddie:I'm so embarrassed!

Loren:There's no need to be.

Eddie:Yeah there is those people are probably laughing at me now

Loren:Nobody was laughing. Look you can do this and you know can.

Eddie:Why don't feel like that?

Loren:Because you're not allowing yourself

Eddie:I can't go back out there.

Loren:"Look at me"**she says lifting his chin up with her hand as he looks up in her eyes.**

Loren:'Yes you can do it for Max"**she said as he put his head back down then she lifted his head back up and said.**

Loren:"For Me"**she said hoping he'd say so she gave puppy dog eyes when she did that Eddie couldn't help but smile because he loved her eyes, and knew couldn't resist.**

Eddie:Okay!

Loren:Thank You!**she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek knowing it would make him blush and he did.**

* * *

Loren:"Can the finalists come up to the stage so we can announce the winner of contest the we have made a decision"s**he said as they walk up to the stage.**

Loren:And the winner is...**she said looking at the finalists and looking at Eddie last.**

Loren:EDDIE DURAN!

Eddie:"Oh my g-"**he was about to say "oh my god" until he fainted everyone gasped.**

**Max & Jake took Eddie upstairs to Max's apartment and laid him on the couch as Loren Max and Jake stayed until he woke up.**

**Five minutes**** Later**

Loren:Hey your awake!

Eddie:What happened.

Loren:You fainted,but you won the contest.

Eddie:Seriously!

Loren:Yeah! Um...tomorrow you have come back here for my music video for Mars,because you're in it an-

Eddie:I'm in it.

Loren:"Unless you wanna watch, but it's more fun on the other side"**she said giving him a flirtatious look which made Eddie's eyes widen.**

Loren:Um..we should get back down there

Eddie:Yeah we should but,you wanna grab something to eat and later and I'll take you home?

Loren:"Yeah that sounds like a plan"**she walking toward the door.**

Eddie:Great.

**Loren and Eddie get downstairs and Melissa walks up to them and say.**

Melissa:Hey Lovebirds!

**Loren looks at Melissa and shakes her head,while Eddie is laughing**

Melissa:Oh,you guys aren't.

Loren & Eddie:No!

Loren:We just met yesterday!

Melissa:There's this thing call love at first sight.

Loren:You think you're so funny don't you"**she said trying not to laugh while Eddie was doing the same.**

Melissa:Hilarious,but you can't blame me do see they you look at each other.

Loren:"Melissa we'll talk about this later"**Loren said walking Eddie was about to follow until he was stopped by Melissa and then she** **said. **

Melissa:You like her don't you.

Eddie:"I think I hear Loren calling"**he said running away. **

Melissa:Well played Duran!

* * *

**Loren and Eddie in the car. **

Loren:Where are we going.

Eddie:Um..I was thinking the café or Rumor, either one your choice.

Loren:How about the café it's closer.

Eddie:Great I get to see how good you are in Foosball.

Loren:Is that a challenge?

Eddie:"I don't know maybe"**he said giving her a flirtatious look which made Loren give Eddie a look (She gave Eddie the look he gave her in episode 40 when Eddie said this "read on"). **

Eddie:What?

Loren:Nothing it's just..

Eddie:Just..

Loren:The way you looked at me,like you wanna..

Eddie:Wanna what?

Loren:Kiss Me.

Eddie:You look at me like most of the time.

Loren:Really because If I have I don't remember.

Eddie:Oh! we're here.

Loren:We'll talk about this later.

Eddie:Alright.

**One hour later**

**Loren and Eddie ate play four games of Foosball and now Eddie is taking talking about the Foosball games. **

Eddie:I let you win the first two times and last game.

Loren:Whatever,I beat you fair and square on all of them.

Eddie:No you cheated!

Loren:How do cheat in Foosball?

Eddie:I don't know,you tell me you didn't.

Loren:Whatever Eddie I beat you that's all I know,and I'm home thanks for the ride home.

Eddie:Anytime,wait let you out.

Loren:You don't have to.

Eddie:"Nah,I want to and what kind of man would I be if I didn't"**he said as he open the and let her out. **

Loren:"What you're gonna walk to my door too"**she said walking toward the building with Eddie by her side.**

Eddie:"Now I am"**he said walking toward the elevator with Loren. **

Loren: "Fifth floor"**she as Eddie press number five.**

Eddie:Do you remember giving me the "I wanna kiss you look or whatever you call it"

Loren:No I remember you giving me the look.

Eddie:I wasn't really supposed look like that.

Loren:No it's was supposed to look that because you wanna kiss me.

Eddie:What makes you think I wanna kiss YOU

Loren:Come on really what guy doesn't wanna kiss me.

Eddie:Ian!

Loren:That's because I gave him the "NOT INTERESTED look and look I just said what guy doesn't wanna kiss me"and you said Ian you didn't say you now did you?

Eddie:Wait how come you didn't give me the "not interested look"?

Loren:Because I'd have to here from Max and again like I said before you obviously wanna kiss me because you avoided my question?

Eddie:That doesn't mean anything I was just trying to figure out you didn't give that look and If I kissed you wouldn't stop me.

Loren:Really, and why do you think that.

Eddie:Because you like me,all those looks you gave me yesterday and today proves you like me.

Loren:You're only saying that because you can help it!

Eddie:"Help what"**he said when the elevator opened**

Loren:"That you're falling for me"**she stepping out the elevator.**

Eddie:...

Loren:"Exactly bye Eddie"**she walking towards her door until Eddie grabbed her hand. **

Eddie:Look your right I guess I can't help it but there's nothing wrong with am I not supposed to fall for a girl smart, funny, talented, kind, caring, generous, down-to-earth a-and BEAUTIFUL!

Loren:You're not wrong either,look I know I've only known you for two days but it's felt like years.I've never ever met a guy that I can be myself around and not because I'm Loren Tate the Rock Star because I'm me and I also never met a guy that makes me so nervous just by him saying "Hey Loren" or knowing their coming to talk to me or him around Now

**Eddie walked up to Loren and lifted Loren's chin and leaned in and so did she to then they're lips suddenly crashed and then wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck & he dropped his hands down to her waist.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS DON'T WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SORRY THE KISS WAS EARLY BUT I WANTED TO GET TO BECAUSE I'M GOING ON VACATION SOON SO WE ALL KNEW IT WAS COMING!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Cameron Strikes

**Hey Guys! I'm back from my vacation and ready to write. **

**Eddie was overjoyed after is night with Loren and so was she.**

**Loren's Pov**

How can a slight argument turn into a passionate kiss? I can't he is a pretty good kisser just something about him he's different in a good way his eye's sparkle maybe it's the light,no I'm pretty sure it's his eyes he kissed me there was a spark that was left between us something that I never felt with Cameron. Eddie was sweet, kindhearted, generous, talented, down-to-earth and sexy! did I really just say that.

**Eddie's Pov****  
**

WOW! Tonight was the best night of my ! She can see right through me was it that obvious that I wanted to kiss or was her bringing it up because she wanted to kiss me?Yeah she wanted to kiss me because if she would've stopped I can see through her pretty well to I guess. I can't wait to see her again.I'm gonna go to sleep now maybe I'll even dream about her.

**The next morning**

Loren's eyes flutter open as she yawns.

Loren:Oh shoot I'm late for the video shoot.

Loren gets ready for the video shoot and literally speeds to MK.

**Meanwhile at MK**

Eddie:I wonder where Loren is.

Max:She'll be here calm down Lover Boy.

Eddie:*chuckles*

Max:Has anything happened with you two yet.

Eddie:"Eh.. We kissed nothing special though"**He said with a smirk on his face. **

Max:Are kidding right now nothing special you probably jumped like a little girl when you got home.

Eddie:NO!

Max:Yeah don't hurt her she's a special girl Eddie.

Eddie:I know she's different.

**Loren arrives at MK. **

Loren shouts:HEY YOU GUYS I'M SORRY I'M RUNNING LATE I REALLY TIRED.

Tony:Hey it's fine You're here now that's all that matters right now let's get started

Loren walks over to the Duran boys.

Loren:Hey MAX!

Max:Hey LOREN!

Loren looks at Eddie as if they needed to walks away.

** Eddie bites his bottom lip and says**"Hey is everything alright"

Loren:Yeah!

Eddie:"I had fun last night"**He said chuckles at the thought **

Loren:Me too!

Eddie:I didn't mean to scare you off last night I-

**Eddie was interrupted by a kiss. **

Loren:You didn't scare off.

Person:So this is who dumped me for

Loren:Omg!Why are here!

Cameron:I came to get you back.

Loren:Were not getting back together ever

Cameron: This is because of him isn't?

Loren:This as nothing to with him.

Cameron:So why are you with him?

Loren:Because I like him and he actually am I explaining myself to you?Leave!

Cameron:Hey pretty boy rock stars don't date average people

Eddie:So why did she date you?**Loren chuckles. **I'm the pretty boy but you spend your life standing in front of a camera posing.

Cameron:You dead!**He said taking a swing at Eddie as he blocks it and punch him square in the eye making it bleed. **

Cameron: You're gonna sit and let him me!

Loren: It was either me or him.**she shrugs her shoulders. **

Cameron leaves

Loren:*kisses Eddie* Thank you Eddie

Eddie:No problem

Jake:So Loren were having some technical difficulties so take the day off to right some new songs.

Loren:Okay,is everything okay .

Jake:Yeah we just postpone the video to next week.

**Loren and Eddie went to the cafe and then went to Loren's penthouse.**

Loren:Have you been working on some new material.

Eddie:Yeah,I have a new song and working on two.

Loren:What's it called.

Eddie:Atomosphere

Loren:Can I here it.

Eddie:Yeah.

**Eddie plays the song for Loren.(Didn't feel like writing down the lyrics. **

Loren:That was amazing!

Eddie:Really.

Loren:Yes!What inspired it.

Eddie:You.

**Loren leaned in for a kiss he did as well. **

* * *

Nora and Max

Max:You wanna grab some lunch only if you want"**He said getting nervous. **

Nora:*chuckles*Yeah let's go.

Max:Where do you wanna go?

Nora:Doesn't matter.

Max:Rumor?

Nora:OK!

* * *

**Loren and Eddie have been making out for 10 minutes until someone knocks at the door.**

Loren: "Let me get the door"**Heavily breathing. **

Eddie:"They'll go away"**Heavily breathing. **

Loren:*chuckles*

Eddie:"I'll get it fix your hair"**He gets up.**

**Eddie opens the door. **

Person:Hey Pretty Boy!

**Eddie falls to the ground.**

**SORRY SO SHORT REALLY TIRED!HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
